Pequeno diário da Lily
by camilaprongs
Summary: Depois de casados, Harry e Ginny recebem uma caixa misteriosa de Petúnia Dursley, que contém o Pequeno diário de Lily Evans.


Cinco meses depois de casado, Harry Potter acorda cedo para ir trabalhar. Não que ele vai tão cedo para o trabalho, mas ele simplesmente ama passar um tempo diariamente com sua esposa amada e adorada Ginny.

Ele abre os olhos devagar, olhando para o lado para ver se ela ainda dormia. Não, ele estava sozinho no quarto.

Levantou, tomou um banho, pôs uma roupa, desceu as escadas, e foi para a cozinha. Lá estava ela, se sentada à mesa encarando curiosa uma caixa fechada, linda como sempre, e atrás Monstro o elfo doméstico fazia o café.

"A ruiva mais linda do mundo", pensou ele.

– Bom dia! - ela disse animada dando um beijo na testa dele.

– Bom dia, meu senhor Harry Potter. Monstro ainda não terminou o café, Monstro está fazendo a torta que seu senhor Harry adora. Senhorita. Ginny pediu a Monstro que fizesse para o seu senhor Harry Potter a torta.

– Ah, tudo bem Monstro. - ele disse sorrindo e com um olhar curioso perguntou - Que é isso? - questionou ele apontando para a caixa.

– Não sei, está no seu nome, estava esperando você para abrir. - ela disse virando a caixa para Harry poder ler "De: Petúnia Evans Dursley R. Contencial 193, Para: Harry Tiago Potter Largo Grimmauld, 12." Era de correio trouxa, isso ele sabia.

– Bom, vamos ver o que é... - ele disse puxando a caixa e a abrindo.

Dentro havia muitos papéis, e ele pegou o primeiro para ler.

"Harry,

É sua tia, Petúnia. Recebi essa caixa, um tempo depois de receber você em minha casa, quando tinha um ano. Eu a guardei desde tal dia, e só me lembrei dela quando guardava minhas coisas para minha mudança da rua dos Alfeneiros.

Creio eu que aí tenha coisas de sua mãe e pai, e mandei para você assim que a achei.

Eu e Válter nos mudamos da rua dos Alfeneiros para ficar perto do Dudinha, que está noivo e irá se casar. Ele fez questão de lhe mandar dois convites para o casamento, e pede que você e sua esposa vá.

Atenciosamente, Petúnia Dursley."

Harry sentiu seu estômago se revirar de excitação, para saber o que tinha dentro da caixa. Ele deixou o bilhete da tia do lado e pegou um caderninho, que eram algumas folhas grampeadas. Ele abriu e começou a ler.

"Caro diário. Eu não sou de escrever em diários, mas que seja.

Estou sentindo coisas pelo Potter. Temo que esteja gostando dele. Afinal, fiquei dois anos negando pedidos para sair do mesmo. Mas nessas horas, me pergunto se talvez seja verdade que ele me ama.

Toda semana ele fala que me ama e pede para sair comigo. Já faz muito tempo que ele parou de sair com outras garotas e parou de azarar o Severo dizendo que é por minha causa. Será que é mesmo?

Não posso falar com ninguém sobre isso. A Pet não posso, porque faz anos que ela está brava comigo, e eu não entendo o porquê. Se eu falasse para alguma colega de quarto, elas diriam "ah, você tem é sorte do Tiago fazer isso. Se fosse eu já tinha aceitado."

Estou em dúvida se aceito ou não. Por isso estou escrevendo, para esclarecer minha mente."

Harry leu isso e querendo saber mais foi para a segunda página.

"Oi de novo. Hoje eu aceitei um convite do Tiago.

Foi até engraçado. Ele estava com os marotos, e todos esperavam um não. Mas aí, eu disse que sim, e eles ficaram pasmos e muito surpresos. Esse sábado vamos juntos ao passeio de Hogsmead. Estou com medo. E se nada der certo? E se depois disso ele nunca mais olhar na minha cara?

Se isso acontecer, eu estou ferrada. Não quero admitir, mas com certeza agora eu gosto dele.

Ele ficou sorrindo todo bobão o dia inteiro depois do ocorrido no café da manhã, e ficou lindo assim.

No jantar, algumas pessoas já sabiam, e ficavam cochichando com as outras na minha frente. Isso irrita. Alguns acho que até duvidaram, porque ficaram o dia inteiro observando nós dois."

Ele virou para ler a terceira página.

"Estou extremamente feliz! Feliz! Felicíssima!

Hoje foi o passeio a Hogsmead! Nós dois fomos, e foi perfeito! Ele foi tão educado e atencioso!

Quando ele segurava na minha mão, eu ficava arrepiada. E eu nunca percebi, mas ele é tão... cheiroso.

Eu amo tanto ele! Ele me chamou para ir ao próximo passeio a Hogsmead! De novo! E eu aceitei claro! Pelo menos ele não vai me ignorar como eu pensei que fosse.

O Aluado, Almofadinhas e o Rabicho falaram agora de noite pra mim que ele ta falando de mim mais que o normal, e que me ama mais ainda depois do passeio. Imagina só como eu fiquei! Parecendo um pimentão de vermelha, e meu coração quase saindo pela boca de felicidade!"

E virou de novo mais uma página para ler.

"Você não sabe o que aconteceu!

Bom, hoje foi o nosso segundo encontro, e ele foi mais perfeito possível!

Acho que é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! Ele me beijou, e pediu para namorar comigo! Eu aceitei! Eu estou namorando ele! Eu amo ele! E ele disse que me ama!

Foi uma gracinha! Ele tava todo nervoso no passeio, ele ficou vermelhinho e todo sem jeito! Ele disse que não sabia se era muito cedo, disse que me ama e perguntou se eu queria namorar com ele! Bom, ai eu aceitei e a gente se beijou!

Eu o amo mais que tudo, e quero ficar o resto da minha vida ao lado dele!"

Harry após ler isso, se sentiu extremamente feliz, e até emocionado. Ele nunca soube muito bem como os pais ficaram juntos, e agora pôde saber um pouquinho. Virando e vendo que era a última página, ele leu.

"Nossa, faz tempo que não escrevo aqui.

Você quer as novidades? O.k., então eu dou. Eu me chamo Lílian Potter! Sim! Eu me casei com o Tiago, foi tão lindo...

Não foi muita gente. Nós só chamamos os familiares próximos e os amigos. Foi uma linda cerimônia, e sinto que a cada dia nós nos amamos mais.

Você quer mais novidades? Eu estou grávida! Sim! Eu vou ser mãe e o Tiago vai ser pai!

Nós já concordamos, que o nosso filho vai se chamar Harry Tiago Potter. Um lindo nome, não? E tenho certeza que ele vai ser lindo como o pai.

Estamos morando em uma casinha, pequenina, apenas por um tempo, porque nós queremos morar perto dos outros marotos.

Nós nos amamos muito, e somos um casal muito muito feliz!

O Tiago já disse que esta louco para o filho dele nascer, e tem certeza que ele vai ser o melhor jogador de quadribol da Grifinória.  
>O padrinho dele vai ser o Sirius.<p>

Enquanto nós moramos meio longe, todo sábado os marotos vêm aqui em casa para o almoço.

Semana passada, eu comprei uma gatinha. Ela é uma gracinha!"

Em baixo do testo, estava anexada uma foto em que, tinha um Tiago, Remo, Sirius e Pedro de smoking e uma Lílian com um vestido de noiva sorridente, todos acenando para a câmera feliz, sem preocupações. Todos, menos Rabicho, ele estava com uma cara séria e até um pouco deprimida.

Quando ele abaixou o "diário" pode ver que Ginny olhava umas fotos com os olhos marejados. Ele se aproximou e observou elas.

Tinham umas 10 fotos. Fotos do Harry quando bebê, Tiago e Lílian e uma gatinha olhando para câmera, pode ver fotos dos marotos felizes, entre elas uma em que o Sirius e Tiago estavam com roupas de quadribol da grifinória, com Lílian beijando a testa do Tiago enquanto Remo e Sirius faziam uma dancinha de vitória.

Com lágrimas ardendo em seus olhos, Harry entendeu que eles foram realmente felizes por mais curta que suas vidas foram.


End file.
